1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel isothiazole derivative and use of this compound as a fungicide and/or bactericide.
2. Related Art
A fairly large number of isothiazole derivatives having a fungicidal and/or bactericidal activity are known as reported, for example, in G.B. pat. No. 1224663A, U.S. Pat. No. 3481946, U.S. Pat. No. 3375161, Chemical Abstracts, 67, 100136 (1967), etc. However, the fungicidal and/or bactericidal activities of those known isothiazole derivatives also are not said to be satisfactory.